


A Moment of Peace

by flashforeward



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Creepy, F/M, M/M, Trans Jack Wright, Trans Male Character, Trans Troy Krieghauser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: It's finally quiet for a little bit and Troy and Jack have a chance to talk.





	A Moment of Peace

"Did you ever think you were a lesbian?" Troy asks.

Jack stares at him for a moment, turns to look at Sammy who's fallen asleep on the couch with his head in Ben's lap, then looks back at Troy. "No," he says.

Troy lets out a low chuckle and sips at his whiskey. "That's fair," he says. He gently turns his glass on the table, watching the way the light plays on the liquid inside. "I did," he says. "Back in high school, when Loretta and I first got together." He looks over at Loretta, asleep in the easy chair, a book lying open in her lap. "We both did." He clears his throat and meets Jack's gaze. "When I came out, I thought I was going to lose her."

The quiet settles over them. Jack doesn't need to say anything. He knows. Understands in a way most people can't. Troy's never had anyone he could talk to like this before, never known anyone else who's been through all of this.

"I'm glad you didn't," Jack says after a minute. "I," he clears his throat. "I was scared to tell Sammy." He presses his lips together and picks at the label on his beer bottle.

"You don't gotta tell me," Troy says quietly.

Jack shakes his head. "I've never," he clears his throat. "I didn't even tell Lily this. Didn't want her to say _I told you so_." He lets out a humorless chuckle and shakes his head. "It was hard enough getting Sammy to date, you know?" he asks, glancing at Sammy with a sad smile tugging at his lips. "That man was so far in the closet he couldn't find the door."

"Ben'd say he was in Narnia," Troy says.

Jack laughs. It's loud and it's long and it's cut short by a shrill ring that fills the quiet of Troy's living room.

"Don't answer it," Troy says even as Jack reaches for the phone on the table. The screen is black, it's powered off, yet still it rings. "Jack," Troy says, a warning tone sharp in his voice. "Leave it."

Jack pulls his hand back and sets it in his lap. "Sorry," he says. "Habit." He clears his throat and they sit in silence for a few minutes, waiting to see if the ringing woke anyone up. No one stirs, not even Ben, who can't be comfortable with his head thrown back like that.

They're all so tired.

"I told him a month in," Jack continues after a few quiet minutes pass. "I had to know he wouldn't...," he trails off, doesn't have to finish. Troy knows. "But I also had to get out early if...," again, he doesn't finish. Doesn't have to. There's something refreshing about this conversation, Troy thinks. About not having to say the words, not having to explain the constant fear and worry. How every new relationship is a terrifying what if.

"What did he say?" Troy asked.

Jack laughs. It's kind of hysterical, and Troy remembers that Jack's as exhausted as the rest of them and should probably be sleeping, too. "We don't have to talk about this," Troy says as Jack's laughter trails off and silence falls again.

Jack shakes his head. "It's fine," he says. "It's nice, not having to explain."

Troy nods.

Jack clears his throat. "Anyway, it went better than I expected," he says. "I think. He was confused. It wasn't really in his wheelhouse, you know? He had enough trouble being gay. But he," Jack's voice catches and he has to clear his throat again. Takes a swig of beer and continues, voice choked and quiet. "He was so quiet when I told him, I thought it was all over. But he. He did all this research, on his own. He asked what I was comfortable telling him and he." The tears start then and Troy reaches across the table, takes Jack's hand. "We'd only been together a month and he was. But he wanted to make it work and."

"And it did," Troy finishes, voice quiet. He squeezes Jack's hand. "And now you're back together," he says.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jack's phone rings again. The ring tone is shrill at first, then it shifts and morphs until it's deep and distorted. Troy is out of his chair in a moment, still holding onto Jack's hand. He pulls Jack with him away from the table, away from the phone. Behind them, Sammy and Ben are stirring, trying to orient themselves, understand what's happening.

That's when the phone answers itself.

"Jack," Debbie's voice cuts through the quiet. "Jack please, I need you."

Jack's back is rigid. His fingers dig into Troy's hand, nails cutting skin. 

"Fuck off, Debbie," Sammy says, coming up behind Jack and wrapping his arms around him. "It's okay," he whispers, lips close to Jack's ear. "It's fine, she's gone, it's just us."

A deep and hideous laugh comes from the phone. Shadows start to seep out from underneath it, reaching for them.

"Fellas," Troy says. "Something tells me we oughta get out of here."

Loretta, quiet and efficient, has already grabbed her and Troy's go bags from the corner and is making her way towards the door. "I'll start the car," she says, barely even glancing at the spreading shadows. Troy'd be worried if he didn't know Loretta can handle herself in a pinch. He's more worried about Jack, who's grip on his hand is cutting off circulation. He's gone rigid in Sammy's arms and Troy wonders if they're going to have to carry him out to the car.

And Debbie just keeps talking so it just keeps getting worse.

"Please, Jack," she's saying. "We need you, Jack. Please come back." And the shadows are stretching out, reaching _towards_ them but _for_ Jack.

"We have to go," Ben says, his voice cutting through the terror, shaking Troy into action. He tugs at Jack's hand, pulling him towards the door. Sammy and him stay between Jack and the Shadows while Ben, arm around Jack's shoulder, sandwiches him in on the other side. Troy's still not sure they're going to make it when they're out the door and heading for the car - started, doors open, Loretta in the driver's seat.

Sammy, Jack, and Ben pile into the back. Sammy and Ben holding onto Jack. Troy slides into the passenger seat and stares at his house as Loretta drives away, watching the shadows envelope it. It won't be there in the morning, swallowed into the void by whatever entity doesn't want to let Jack go, but Troy doesn't mind. The important things are all in the car with them. He settles into his seat and takes Loretta's free hand, intertwining their fingers. He can hear Sammy muttering to Jack in the back seat as they drive to the next safe house.

The shadows will follow, but not immediately. They'll have time to work on their plans, to get some peace.

And to get Jack a new phone.

But mostly, Troy thinks, yawning, they all need more sleep.


End file.
